Dean's Pregnant With A Wolf Pup
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: Basically what the title says. Dean's pregnant with a wolf pup because of Derek and ends up back in Beacon Hills so they can be together. They build the house back up and make sure everything's child proof so the kids in a safe environment. Basically what a new family does, I guess. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. After A Night Of Fun

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

I slowly felt myself waking up, gradually opening my eyes to see a messy fuzz of dark brown hair. We were both lying on our left with my right arm slung over his waist and his back cuddled up to my chest. It felt nice, it felt normal. But I knew this was just a one-night thing. He'd be gone in the next few hours. And me being a Werewolf, we wouldn't be able to stay together. I'm over thinking the whole thing.

I leaned up onto my elbow, staring down at the relaxed, happy expression on the guys face and gave an unnoticeable smile, only for a split second though, it was gone as soon as it came. I saw his eyebrow twitch and his eyes slowly opened, revealing his gorgeous green orbs. They turned to face me and I saw a smile cross his lips, he was happy.

"Mornin', hot stuff!" he spoke groggily from the night's sleep, turning his whole body so I was basically leaning over him with a bit of a cap between us. I gave a side smirk and bent down, kissing him and our eyes closing as our lips met. We slowly pulled apart, leaning our fore-heads together and gave a little chuckle to each other, which was pretty uncharacteristic for me.

"Mornin'. Have a good sleep?" I asked just before I started kissing the side of his neck, feeling him tense a little and smelling an arousing scent leaving the man.

"Yeah, I guess, but I could get used to this kinda mornin. Ya'know, wakin' up to an insanely hot guy, getting molested by him as soon as I wake up...mmmhh!" While he was talking I slowly slid my hand down his torso, gradually gliding my hand over his awakening muscle.

"You like that?" I asked, hearing a breathy sigh as I slid my thumb over the head

"Definitely!" he grunted, leaning his head back and giving me more exposed skin to ravish. I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft, giving a few tugs before stroking up to the tip and back down, hearing breathy moans escape his throat. I leaned into his space and gave him kiss after kiss, feeling him wrap an arm around my neck to pull me into longer kisses. I felt his free hand slide over the skin of my stomach, gradually reaching its destination and gripping the base of my already painfully hard member.

"Look who couldn't wait for me to wake up!" he joked, smiling into the kiss and slowly starting to stroke, feeling the warmth of his hand pull and push on the organ. I gave a quiet sigh and gasped as he latched his mouth onto my neck, biting down insanely hard where my neck met my shoulder and that basically set me off. This guy knew that biting there would get me inside him quicker from the first few rounds last night. I leaned up, shifting so I was between his legs and lined myself up. I didn't need to lube him up since he was still loose from a few hours ago and I knew he could take it as rough as I dished it out. I lined myself up, looking towards him to see a devilish smirk plastered to his lips.

"Don't hold back!" he ordered in a seducing tone and I thrusted forward, feeling him clamp down on the intrusion straight away, but he gradually relax and I slowly started pulling out to the head and pushing back in with force, feeling my member go deeper and deeper with every thrust. I controllingly (not a word?) fell forward, wrapping my arms behind him, holding onto his shoulder-blades and hiding my face between his neck and shoulder, keeping my eyes out of sight as they changed to red. I slammed into the body beneath me, feeling my sweaty body slide over his as he arched with a well aimed thrust to the prostate.

"Uhhhh...D-Derek...again!" he moaned under me, scraping his nails down my shoulders and back just as I hit the spot again. I gripped him a little harder, trying to hold back a growl as I thrusted in and instantly felt the sharp coiling in my stomach, telling me to quicken my pace. I reluctantly removed one of my hands from his back and slid it between our bodies, gripping onto the man's member and started roughly stroking. His nails dug further into my skin, so I figured he was a close as I was. The sweat was pouring off of us, making it easier for me to slide in and out of him and made it faster for me to hit the prostate inside of the man beneath me. I quickened up, slamming harder and harder into the guy, feeling him meet my insanely hard thrusts half way and hearing skin hit skin as I rammed in. He gave a moanish grunt as the head of my member rammed in particularly hard and I did the same again only a lot rougher, hearing him moan in an incredibly arousing voice and felt him arch, tighten his grip and clamp down around my shaft. I gave a grunt, hiding a quiet growl behind it as I heard his breathing quicken and his heart rate speed up, telling me he was on the edge and I started thrusting and pumping faster as well as harder than before. I could feel the coiling in my stomach shift to my groin, knowing I was right on the verge. I gave pleasurably hard and rough thrust, feeling his clamp down on me and tense to the point of pain, calling my name in a moan and I felt a wet substance spread across my torso and all over my hand. I gave another thrust, just as hard and rough as the last, giving a deep and husky grunt as my seed burst all over his insides.

We were both just lying there with our eyes shut for god knows how long, covered in our own fluids and sweat. In that time, I had managed to shift back into the normal me. No red eyes and no sharp claws and teeth. I slowly moved my hips, pulling out of the man and shifting so I was lying on my back. I heard more moving and felt him cuddle up to me. His head on my shoulder and chest with his arm resting over my stomach.

"I feel kinda bad..." he spoke with a rough, tired tone, stroking his thumb over my skin. I made a grunting sound, knowing he understood that as 'yeah?' and so he continued.

"I got your name, but I never told you mine..." he sounded completely tired. I moved my arm, gently wrapping it around his back and pulling him closer.

"Wanna tell me now?" I questioned, my voice sounding just as rough and husky as his. Just as he opened his mouth his phone started ringing, Back in Black by ACDC as his ringtone. He gave a huff and carefully leaned over my stomach, reaching down to his jeans and pulling out his phone, shuffling back onto the bed and fell onto his back, looking at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" he questioned, turning on his side so he was facing me with a smile.

"_Dean, where the hell are you? I got back to the apartment last night and you weren't here, I figured I'd call if you didn't come back in the night! Where are you?_" the voice seemed really concerned, but this man known as 'Dean' didn't seem bothered at all.

"Don't worry, Sam. I went for a walk and ended up in a bar and now I'm-," he didn't get to finish what he was saying because this 'Sam' guy decided to cut him off.

"_And now you're in bed with some girl!_" the guy sounded pretty pissed. I turned on my side, facing him with an arm bent under my head and the other resting on my waist, the blanket just passing my hip and I swear I heard this guy give a little purring sound in the back of his throat.

"Actually Sammy, I'm in bed with an insanely hot guy that has the body of a drop dead gorgeous sex god!" he announced as if it was an everyday thing.

"_Seriously? Uh, anyway. Dean, Bobby wants us back. He's got something and he wants us to check it out!_" he seemed a little contemplative for a second and huffed.

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour!" he sighed, clicked 'End Call' and looked at me with a negative expression.

"Gotta go, huh..." I sounded more disappointed than I should have and saw him shuffle towards me, giving me a peck on the lips before giving me a smile that I knew was fake.

"My name's Dean!"

"Dean..." I repeated, wrapping the arm that was on my waist around his and pulled him closer, kissing him full force before reluctantly pulling away. "Am I gonna see you again?" I asked, gradually sitting up as he crawled out of the bed, pulling his underwear and trousers on.

"I'll come back n' visit if it'll be like last night and this morning!" he chuckled, pulling his long sleeve shirt on and throwing his leather jacket on the bed as he sat down to tie his Dr Martin boots.

"You'll be visitin' a lot then!" I spoke with a calm voice, swinging my legs off of the bed and started getting dressed myself.

I turned around a few minutes later, seeing Dean staring at me like he saw a ghost and I realized I didn't have my shirt on, so he could see the tattoo on my back.

"W-what's with the tattoo, Derek?" he seemed completely different from before. He was more alert, more on guard, more suspicious and a lot darker. I had to think and I remember a few examples Laura gave me on what it could mean. I couldn't tell him the real meaning.

"It means a few thing's to me. The Three Positions of Life: Mind, Body, and Soul, The Cycle of Life: Life, Death, and Eternity, Transitions of Life to Death: Life, Death, and Purgatory, etc..." I left the Alpha, Beta and Omega out, not knowing if I should even bring it up. Usually whoever finds out about what the tattoo really means or if they find out what I am, it usually ends with people chasing me down and wanting me dead.

"...Okay. It's a pretty awesome tattoo!" he smiled and I pulled the shirt over my head, seeing him staring at me as I looked over. I grabbed my jacket and phone, gliding my arms through the arm holes of the jacket and putting the phone in my jeans pocket.

We both walked out of the room and I drove him to the bar that was now closed and saw his beauty of an Impala in a parking space. I park my Camaro next to it and felt a hand on my cheek. I looked over to Dean just as our lips met in a quick kiss and he got out.

"I'll see ya when I visit, cya man!" he waved and walked over to his car. I reluctantly pulled off with a wave and drove back to my broken and burnt home where the pack was probably waiting for me.


	2. Guess Who Goes To The Doctors

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**3-4 Weeks After**

The motel room door opened, revealing a pissed off Dean followed by a guilty looking Sam. The older brother walked over to the furthest bed and grabbed his bag, putting his weapons in with force. The younger of the two slowly started to do the same, glancing over to the other every now and then. Sam gave a sigh and broke the silence.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell yo-,"

"Oh, you're sorry? Well, that makes everything okay, doesn't it!?" Dean spoke back with sarcasm, smiling at Sam, who just stood there staring with even more guilt. "We lost that Shapeshifter again 'cause you were too busy taking orders from that demon bitch like some lapdog!"

"I wasn't taking orders, Dean!"

"So, the bitch tells you to use your psychic crap and you listen, doesn't mean you're taking orders like a damn lapdog!?" he raised a brow, turning around to face Sam and crossing his arms as he looked straight at him. He felt a painful twitch in his lower stomach, completely brushing it off as if he needed the toilet. Sam sighed and began to explain, but he stopped as he saw Dean's face coil in pain and heard him grunting, trying to hold back cries. Sam saw his brother slowly crouching to floor, grabbing his stomach as if something was going to burst out.

"Dean? Dean! Hey what's wrong?" the younger Winchester sprinted over to his brother, crouching down as the older fell to his side, still holding onto his lower torso. Dean shook his head, not knowing what was going on and finally gave a cry.

"Aggggghhhhh, aggghhhh!" he gripped at his stomach, clawing his fingers across the skin and then suddenly, he started to feel the pain dim down, but only about half the amount. He gave a couple of grunts and stayed on the floor, still holding his abdomen and with the feeling tears drying to his face. The pain was there and it was slowly leaving as he just lied there. He turned his eyes to face Sam who had began to speak.

"Dean, what was that? You okay?" he asked as he slowly pulled the other into a kneeling position in front of him. The older hunter shook his head, completely confused by what just happened.

"I-I don't know. It was just there. It came like that!" he spoke huskily, clicking his fingers as he said 'that'. His hand was still on his abdomen, slowly running from side to side as he gradually stood up with the help of Sam.

"Are you okay?" the younger asked, holding out his hands for the other if were to fall. He saw Dean nod a little, his eyebrows knitted and his eyes wide as if thinking hard as to what just went on.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, we gotta catch that Shapeshifter..." he spoke a bit breathlessly as he slowly turned back to his bag to do what he was doing before.

"How about we figure out what just happened to you?" Sam said with a little urgency, staring at his brothers back as the other packed.

"No, what we need to do, is catch that thing and gank it before it kills someone else!"

"Dean, we're not avoiding what just happened. We need to know what's doing this if it's something supernatural!"

"Sammy, I'm fine. Whatever it was, it's gone now," Dean turned around to face his brother, giving a smile in addition and turned back to the bag. Sam sighed through his nose and walked towards the front door, opening and closing it behind him, ignoring the 'Hey, where are you goin' from the older. He jogged down the steps and stopped at the bottom, looking up to the sky and calling.

"Hey, Cas. Can you come down here for a sec?" he slowly looked around, seeing nothing and then he heard a swoosh of feather. He stared at the figure in front of him until he heard the other speak.

"What can I help you with, Sam?" he spoke gruffly and emotionlessly, staring back at the larger figure.

"There's something wrong with Dean and I want to take him to see Bobby, but he won't leave until he's gotten rid of the Shapeshifter, can you kill it so I can get him outta here?" Sam explained, moving his hands around, making gestures.

"Yes, I can. What's wrong with Dean?" he asked, slightly curious and concerned for his well being.

"Well, we having the normal arguments we always have and he stopped talking midsentence. He fell to his knees and fell onto the ground, screaming and crying then it was gone. He got up and I asked if we should find out what this is. He said 'No, I'm gonna gank this thing' and now he won't leave until its dead. I need to get him to Bobby so he can check to see what it is, if supernatural or not, but I'm guessing it is," Sam explained, taking a breath at the end and resting his hands on his hips as he saw Castiel's face turn to his thinking expression.

"Very well, I'll get rid of it. In the mean time, get him to the hunter!" the angel ordered and in a 'puff' he was gone, leaving Sam confused on how he does it. He cleared his throat and turned around, walking up the stairs again and into the room where Dean stood, waiting for him.

"Alright, let's go to Bobby!" Sam spoke with a slight brightness, knowing Cas would get rid of it in a flash and there would be problems.

"What? No, we're goin' after the Shapeshifter!"

"No, Cas is taking care of that. We're going to talk to Bobby!" Sam heard a huff and saw Dean glaring at him.

"...Fine!" the younger hunter gave a smile and grabbed his duffle bag, waking out of the door with a sour Dean following behind, glaring at the back of the taller boy's head.

They had been driving for a few hours, the sun still slightly above the mountains when Dean felt the pain again, slowing his car to halt as he shoved the door open and fell out. Sam had been staring until he heard him scream again. He busted the door open and ran around the car to see his older brother on his knees and elbows, crying out in pain as he felt it run through his abdomen. The two were once again confused as the pain subsided. Sam was at Dean's side, holding him steady and the older hunter was breathing quickly, short breaths were going in and out like he had been running for hours. Dean got into a kneeling position again and looked to Sam who was staring sympathetically and rubbing the top part of his back.

"Maybe I should drive..." The younger suggested as he looked at Dean, seeing the tears again and sweat from trying to hold back screams of pain. The older brother was about to protest, but he got another painful coiling feeling in his lower stomach, but only for a few seconds and then It was gone. He gave a reluctant nod and slowly stood up with the help of Sam and walked around the car to the passenger side, sliding in with a few grunts of uncomfortableness and closing the door with a creek. Sam slammed the driver side door shut and started the engine with a rawr, feeling the car vibrate under them.

The two were getting out of the Impala, seeing the old house where the older hunter lived and started walking towards it, opening the door as they reached it. They walked in and straight ahead to the library where they knew the old man would be. Sam was the first around the corner, seeing Bobby smile as the two came around the corner into full view.

"Hey, boys. What's with the visit? Aren't ya supposed to huntin' down whatever's in your way?" the old guy joked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to fetch beers.

"Yeah, we were but somethin' weird happened and I asked Cas to kill the Shapeshifter," Sam mentioned as they both followed him and sat down at the table by the window.

"What happened?" Bobby questioned, putting the drinks down on the table with a 'chink' sound.

"We don't know, it just happened!" Dean finally joined in, breaking the bottle cap to take a swig. Sam decided to continue as the older hunter just stared. His expression asking for them to elaborate.

"We were having the normal arguments. He fell to his knees and fell onto the ground, screaming and crying then it was gone. He got up and I asked if we should find out what this is. He said 'No, I'm gonna gank this thing' and he wouldn't leave until it was dead, so I sent Cas after it. I was wondering if you could check to see what it is, if supernatural or not and I'm guessing it is!" the younger brother repeated from the conversation with Castiel. Bobby looked to Dean and nodded.

"What was it like?" he questioned, seeing the older Winchester brother's eyebrows knit, telling him he was in his thinking mode.

"It was sudden. I felt a twitch in my abdomen and then it went straight to agonizing pain and then it calmed down and left. It's happen twice now. In the motel room and in the car!" dean explained, putting his drink down and looking up to the old man.

"Was it a burnin' sensation or like someone was tryin' to stab ya?"

"It was a piercing sensation, like something's ripping!" Dean past the bottle from hand to hand, seeing the liquid swishing around the inside.

"Rippin'?" Bobby stood there for a few seconds, thinking of what he could do and remembered someone who could help, a friend, a hunter.

"I have a friend, a hunter. He's a doctor too. He could see what's goin' on inside ya and tell us what's wrong. C'mon!" the old man explained, walking away from the table to into his library to grab a few things.

"What, now?" Dean called, turning around in his chair to see him spinning car keys around his finger.

"Yeah, now ya idgit! I haven't heard of those kinda symptoms before. That ain't normal. Now get to the car. I'm drivin'!" Bobby ordered, pointing to the door.

"I can't take my baby?" Dean whined, thinking about his precious beauty of a car.

"No, now get to the car before I drag ya!" Sam was out of the house straight away, followed by a sulking Dean. The brothers were ordered to sit together on the two seated, passenger side while Bobby was going to drive.

They had parked outside of the massive white building, waiting as the old man called for the unknown hunter to see them.

It didn't take long. The stranger was outside the doors, waving for them to go over. Bobby gave a smile to the brothers and started walking, slowly followed by the two. Dean just behind Sam since he still couldn't get over the hatred of hospitals.

"Hey, Paul. Good seein' ya!" the older hunter called to the other, getting a firm handshake as he reached the man named Paul. The doctor had a white doctor's uniform, black messy, matted back hair, thick stubble and large glasses.

"Bobby, long time no see. What can I do for ya?" he spoke with a deep voice, putting both hands into his pockets as he registered the other two.

"There's somethin' up with Dean. He's been havin' a rippin' sensation in his abdomen. And I've never heard of it. So, I brought him here for you to check him out!" the older hunter explained, pointing his thumb to Dean who was halfway hiding behind Sam at this point.

"A ripping sensation? That's not normal... alright, I'll take you for an Ultrasounds and an X-ray and see what's wrong. I'll need some help from you as well, Bobby, that Okay?"

**THIS IS STARTING TO GET FUN :3**

**Any suggestion for my fic are welcomed!**


	3. Dean Has A Womb?

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**A womb?**

"Alright, just get comfy on the bed/chair and we can get started!" Paul explained calmly, turning on the computer what whatever else was needed for the ultrasound. Dean climbed up onto a strange bed-like chair, rolling his shirt up to his pectoral area and seeing the guy named 'Paul' grab a tube.

"Alright, Dean. Just relax and I can check what's going on through the screen," the man explained, squirting the jell onto his lower stomach. He was happy that Bobby and Sam weren't in here. He felt like a complete idiot having all this done. He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, feeling pleasure on his stomach as 'Paul' ran something across his skin. It was awhile before he heard the doctor speak.

"Well, this is strange," his eyes snapped open, looking straight at the man and seeing his eyes narrow and eyebrows knit.

"What? What's wrong? Is something there?" Dean instantly went into panic mode, slowly sitting up as he started getting anxious.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, we must have some sort of fault with this machine is all," Paul glanced to the hunter and back to the screen, still confused by what he saw.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well...it shows that you have a womb," the man looked to Dean with his head cocked to the side. The Winchesters eyebrow rose and his head jerked back a little, in a disbelief expression.

"A what? You mean where babies grow before poppin' out?"

"Yes, that's correct. You shouldn't be able to carry a child!" the doctor/hunter started pressing a load of buttons, but nothing changed. Then his brain clicked. "Dean, have you had sex in the past two to three months?" Paul looked at him with narrow eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the screen.

"Yeah, why? What is it?" Dean seemed to go into panic mode. His eyes widening and his eyebrows rose.

"With Men?" he questioned, raising a brow and turning to look at him straight in the eye.

"...I don't follow..." the doctor sighed and cleared his throat.

"There may be nothing wrong with the machine. Have you had sex with a guy?" he asked again, tangling his fingers together and leaning forward.

"Not that I remember!" Dean sat up straight, wiping the jell from his skin with a towel and stood up, walking over to his jacket.

"If two men have sex, neither can get pregnant!" the older man mentioned, slowly standing up and facing the others back.

"I knew tha-," Dean was about to finish, but he got cut off as the other continued.

"But! One of the two could get pregnant if the other is a supernatural being..."

"You trying to tell me I'm carryin' some kind of monster?" Dean looked over from the far side of the room, throwing on his jacket.

"If you've had sex with one, yes!" the Winchester gave a chuckle, bringing up his hand to cover his mouth.

"Thanks doc," he walked over to the door, turning the handle and opening it to walk away.

"You'll need all the help you can get, Dean. Becareful!" the Winchester shook his head, walking around the corner to see Bobby and Sam sitting on a big bench. The younger Winchester stood and ran up to the older, pulling him into a hug which Dean raised a brow to. Sam pulled back, holding the older and arms length.

"What'd he say? Are you gonna be okay?"

"It's nothin' don't worry 'bout it," he lied, running his hand over his mouth. Bobby narrowed his eyes, seeing the action and knowing that there was something wrong.

"It's nothing? Dean, the first time you had that pain, you fell to your knees, the second time you had to stop the car. That's not nothing!"

"Sam, please. I just wanna get outta here!" the older Winchester spoke strongly, staring directly at Sam.

"Okay, but did he tell you what's wrong?" Sam asked in a quiet and calm voice. The older nodded, running his hand more frantically over his mouth and jaw line. "Alright, you can tell us when we get back to Bobby's and no lying!" the younger brother spoke sternly, patting the others shoulder.

**IN THE CAR**

Dean was sitting in the middle of the two, looking down to the floor between his shoes and suddenly felt a twitch in his stomach. He slowly leaned forward, feeling everything tense up.

"Bobby! Stop the car!" Sam yelled and soon enough the car was parked on the side of the road with Dean holding onto his lower stomach, scratching his skin as he felt the ripping get stronger. He gave a yell, throwing his head back as he felt a burning sensation add to the ripping. It slowly started to ease off so now he was grunting and breathed in fast pants. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the seat and felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"The hell?" was all he could hear from Bobby.

"You need to tell us what he said, Dean 'cause I'm really starting to freak!" Sam spoke with all the fear in his voice, seeing his brother scream was something terrifying. Dean was panting, feeling the pain dyeing down completely.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" the older Winchester spoke breathlessly.

"Try us!" the two said in unison. Dean gave a huff and shook his head.

"...H...he said I have a womb!"

"But only women have those..." Sam said with uncertainty, looking over at Bobby just as he looked over to the younger brother.

"That's what I said!" Dean dead-panned, crossing his arms and staring ahead out of the front window. Bobby's expression suddenly dropped.

"No, you can't be... you didn't..."

"What's wrong Bobby?" Sam looked over slightly worried as the old man's expression darkened.

"What else did Paul say?"

"...H...he said...I-if two guys had sex...they wouldn't get pregnant...but... if one was a supernatural creature, the human could..." Dean stuttered, looking up to Sam who was showing a face of disbelief. "I don't remember havin' sex with any guy, though!" he added, a little more irritated as they just stared at him.

"Are you telling us you're pregnant?" Sam couldn't seem to get over that part of the conversation and carried on. "With one of the things we hunt no less?"

"Apparently, Sam!" Dean yelled back, looking him dead in the eyes as he continued in a calmer voice. "The only problem is, I don't remember having sex with anyone over the past few weeks!" he sat back and looked to the floor again, hearing nothing for a few second before feeling the vibration of the car as it started up.

**AT BOBBY'S PLACE**

Bobby was the first one through the door, walking over to the fridge to grab a beer and instantly opening it to down it.

Dean was the next one in, followed by Sam was being cautious of the older brother. He watched as the shorter man walked over to the sofa, dropping down to stare at the wall and slowly running a hand over his lower stomach. Sam looked over to Bobby who was now in the other room, in the library doing god knows what. He gradually made his way over to the room and saw that the old man was reading through a big book.

"So, what should we do?" the youngest of the three asked, walking into the room and leaned against the wall closest to the hunter.

"How in hells name should I know? Your idgit brother is the one that got himself in this mess!" Sam gave a sigh through his nose, looking down to a stack of papers at the side of Bobby's table. "...we keep him from goin' anywhere for a start, and then we try to jog his memory,"

"But he says he can't remember," Sam reminded, looking back up to the older man.

"Boy, I have big old books on memory recovery on that shelf! I've never actually tried it, so we'll both hafta get practisin'!" Sam gave smile and shrugged.

"Alright, let's get started!" Bobby stood up from his chair, walking over to a big box, while Sammy went over to the book shelf. The younger brother looked over to the man in confusion. The old hunter glanced back, feeling eyes on him and gave a shrug.

"One of the books has a lock, can't be too careful!" Sam gave a little chuckle and started searching.

In the other room Dean was still staring at the wall, thinking over what the doctor/hunter told him.

'_How can I be pregnant with some supernatural monster when I haven't had sex with one!?_' he started thinking over the people he has had sex with. There was a beauty of a blonde, but she wasn't a guy. He couldn't remember any guys. He felt another twitch, but the pain from this one was bearable, so he just grunted and squeezed his eyes closed.

**Any suggestions for any part of this story is welcomed and appreciated!**

**Aa big thanks to the people that reviewed, favoureted and followed.**


	4. The Daddy's A Werewolf

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**The Daddy's A Werewolf And He Lives In Beacon-Hills**

Dean opened his eyes, feeling the sun pour through the window and hit his skin, causing him to warm up. It had been four and half months since he found out that he was pregnant. When Bobby and Sam said they had learned how to get someone's memories back he turned them down. He wanted to try and remember on his own. That was going so well, he may have to consider their help.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, giving his body a little stretch before standing up and getting dressed. He pulled his baggy, black track suit bottoms up and pulled a baggy dark gray t-shirt over his head, feeling the material slide over the large bump of his stomach. It wasn't noticeable if he wore a baggy shirt and his leather jacket. Right now it just looked like he gained a little weight. He placed his hand on the bulge, smoothly stroking as he made his way to the stairs and down to the library. He was half way down the stairs when his stomach gave a little twitch, making him stop and put a hand on the wall for balance. The pain had stopped ages ago, now it was just a weird coiling feeling, like something was being tied up. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the feeling to subside. When the twitching stopped he started walking again, coming into the living room where his eyes widened completely. Four people were sitting around the room. Sam and Bobby being two of them and Cas and Ruby, Cas being over the other side of the room well away from the Demon.

"Sam was telling the truth, our little Dean's carrying a baby," Ruby mused in the black haired girl's body.

"I congratulate you, Dean!" Castiel praised, giving an awkward smile. The Demon girl walked forward, making the hunter take a step back.

"Who's the daddy?" the older Winchester brother narrowed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as a sign saying 'he doesn't know'. "Would you like me to find out what it is? It could be a demon, Vampire, Angel... It could be Castiel's baby!"

"I'm a son of God. It goes against everything I am if I have a romantic feeling for another," the angel explained boldly, sending one of his most feared glares in her direction.

"Look, for the past three months I've been trying to figure it out on my own. I'll deal with it!"

"Yeah, but Dean. You haven't had any luck on finding out who the dad is,"

"Hey, I'm the dad. The kid'll just have two of them," Bobby stepped forward, gaining all attention.

"You're keepin' it?" everything was silent for a few seconds, Dean grunting as he tried coming up with a straight forward answer.

"It...it wouldn't be fair... if I got rid of it. That would be like killing someone to survive, a baby at that and the kid hasn't done anything to deserve death," Dean's voice cracked at the end. He hated to think he'd have to kill a baby just to survive, it was inhuman, and he'd be like the basterd demons that don't give a damn who dies. He heard a sigh come from the old man and saw Sam step forward, giving him a smile.

"Alright, well do you wanna find out what it is? Because if we let you carry on, that baby's gonna be born before you find," he chuckled, stepping to the side of Dean. The older brother gave a sigh and dropped his shoulders.

"Fine, Cas you wanna do this? 'Cause I'm not letting her near the kid!" he called over to the angel, pointing straight at the demon as he said that last few words.

"So, you still don't trust me, after all this time?" she sighed, leaning on one leg with crossed arms, giving the hunter a frown as he slowly started walking around the room.

"Can you keep me away from pie?" he asked her and he heard Sam give a chuckle, looking up at the taller brother as he spoke.

"No, it's impossible!"

"Well, there's your answer!" Dean smiled, walking over to the sofa closest to the angel and sat down, getting comfortable and throwing his hands behind his head so Cas could put a hand on his stomach. His hand stayed there for a few minutes, sliding from place to place every few seconds. His eyebrows knitted and he kept his hand in one spot for longer. Dean looked to the angel's face and leaned up a little.

"What's up Cas?" he asked, staring at Castiel as the angel stood.

"Werewolf..." he pointed out bluntly. "You're carrying a Werewolf, but it's not the normal kind, like the ones that steel the hearts. Its power is far different!"

"So, a Werewolf!?" Dean could seem to digest that bit of information and slumped back on the sofa, staring at the floor as the others continued talking. Dean just tuned it out, thinking over a few things and suddenly an image appeared in his head. He quickly stood up, walking at a fast pace into the library and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He sat on a chair and began drawing an image. The other four crowded around the door way, seeing dean concentrating on a picture. It was three spirals connecting in the middle.

"Bobby, what are the meanings of this?" he questioned, holding it in front of the old man. He grabbed the picture and began giving examples.

"It can mean a few things. The Three Positions of Life, Mind, Body, and Soul. Tranitions of Life to Death, Life, Death, and Purgatory. In my experience their Werewolf symbols. The Most Symbolic Phases of the Moon, Full, Half, and New. Wolf Pack, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Why?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean's face drop.

"Because, the last guy I had sex with had that tattoo's to his back!" the older Winchester brother tangled his fingers, resting them on top of his head as he paced around the room. Ruby cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention except for Dean's and said.

"Cya later guys gotta go say hi to a friend!" and with that the demon left in a gust of black smoke.

"Thank you, Lord!" Castiel called, looking up to the ceiling and back down to Dean who was still pacing.

"Alright, so I need help getting to Beacon Hills. Sam you're drivin'!" he called, running up stairs to get changed into a pair of dark gray jeans with a few ripped patches, a baggy, dark greyish-blue t-shirt , his black Dr Martin boots and a black over shirt that was left unbuttoned. On his way out of the room he grabbed his leather jacket, sliding his arms into it no problem. He walked into the living room, seeing Sam sat there waiting for him.

"Dean, how do you know it's him?"

"Because, that symbol I drew earlier was tattooed to his back between his shoulder blades. I knew there was something off when I saw it. It's a Wolf pack symbol. Werewolves use it, too!" Dean mentioned, walking out of the house with Sam following. The older brother slid into the passenger seat, feeling completely off about it and saw Bobby standing by the front door, giving them a wave as they drove off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see through the car window that they were outside of the motel they checked into the last time they were here. He gave a groan as he sat up properly, looking to his left to see no Sam. He opened the door of the car, standing up and flipping open his phone to see that he had a text from Bobby.

"_Make sure ta take a gun with ya to see your Werewolf boyfriend, ya idgit!_" he gave a chuckle and heard footsteps. He turned around to see Sam walking over to the car with a smile, carrying a key in his right hand.

"Alright, we got the same room as last time. You got anyway of contacting the guy that...ya'know, got you pregnant!?" the corner of Dean's lip curved up, holding his phone up and shaking it.

"Got his number!" the older hunter scrolled through the names, stopping at one that said Derek and he clicked dial, turning around to Sam who was just standing there. He stared at him for a few seconds and the younger realized what it meant. He raised his hands to shoulder height in a defeated way and walked off into the building. Dean gave a silent chuckle and held the phone to his ear, hearing it ring for a few seconds before a deep voice answered rather uncaringly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you sound happy..." the hunter spoke sarcastically, giving a little breathy laugh at the end.

"Dean?"

"You got it. Dude, I really need to talk to you!" Dean couldn't help but sound nervous as he spoke.

"About what? Is everything okay?" Derek sounded a little worried as he questioned the hunter. Said hunter swallowed as he began speaking again.

"Well... I'm in Beacon Hills now, and I don't want to talk over the phone about it. Can we meet up soon?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck, and looking around with worry. He didn't think he'd be this nervous about meeting him again.

"Y-yeah, no problem. I'm with a group right now, but I can meet with you a little later, are you in the same motel as last time?" the man asked with a deep, rough voice.

"Yeah, I'm in the same room again, too!"

"Alright, well ya'know the diner a few blocks down? Wanna meet there at five?" Dean gave a happy sigh as he remembered the place and instantly became nervous again as he realized he'd have to tell him there.

"Yeah. I'll see ya there at five. Thanks man!"

"No problem. See ya later!" and as Derek finished, Dean quickly hung up, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped against the passenger side door, looking up with knitted brows.


	5. The Body of a Sex God

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**The Body of a Sex God**

I was sitting at a table right in the corner of the diner, staring out of the window to see people walking past. I had my right arm resting on the table while the other cradled my stomach. I was feeling uncomfortable and nauseous. I had arrived at the diner fifteen minutes early, not wanting to waste any time and I regretted it. I was uncharacteristically scared to tell Derek that I was pregnant. What if he wasn't a Werewolf? I didn't get time to think anymore as the bell on the door signalled that someone was coming in. That someone being Tall, Dark and Handsome with the Body of a Sex God.

"Derek!" I called over, seeing him turn to face me with a smile. I gave a smile back, the corner of my mouth turning upwards. He walked over, taking a seat across from me.

"So, what's goin' on? You sounded a little off on the phone," he pointed out, crossing both arms on the table, mine still being on the table and holding my stomach. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a way to ask him if he's a supernatural Wolf and to tell him that I was carrying a Wolf pup.

"I-uh...wanted to ask you something important, really important!" I slowly looked up to his face, seeing him with a completely serious expression. He gave a nod, telling me to carry on and I sighed, giving him a, pretty much, normal question before I actually asked him the 'big' one.

"Do you know that Supernatural creatures exist?" I saw him tense his jaw. Yeah, he knew. Now it was time to go through a list. "Like Demon's, Wendigo's, Vampire's...Werewolves!" I heard him grunt a little and look away. "Derek, look at me!" I could see that he was having a little trouble with doing that, but he did. He was slightly shaky, but he looked at me.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone else to hear!" he knew what I meant by that and he slowly stood up with me doing the same.

"...I'll take you back to my place, no one's there!" he spoke quietly. I'm surprised I heard him. We eventually got outside, making it to his car. I walked here so I sadly left my baby with Sam.

There were trees. A lot of tree's. He lived in the forest where leaves fell from every tree and an orange colour covered the ground. I could feel the car slow down until it stopped, looking out of the front window to see a big building that looked like it had been burned.

"C'mon," I surprisingly heard him again. Ever since the diner he's been insanely quiet. He opened the car door, stepping out and I did the same, closing the door behind me and following him up to the house. When we stepped on the wooded deck I could hear the creeks and squeals of the floor. Derek gave a little push on the doors, it slowly swinging open to reveal an old looking interior. He stepped a little, letting me walk in first. As I walked past I took a glance at the man and saw that he looked incredibly nervous, scared in fact. I looked to the floor and carried on walking, turning left to go into what looked like the living room. I suddenly felt my back hit the wall with strong hand holding my wrists at the sides of my head. I gave a yelp of pain, I was way more sensitive because of this Wolf-pup problem. I slowly opened my eyes to see that his jacket was gone and that red eyes were staring back at me. Looks like Derek is the father- other father.

"I'm not here to gank you, Derek!" I grunted, feeling a pain twitching sensation in my stomach. '_Not now!_' I closed my eyes, trying to control my voice.

"As I said earlier. I need to tell you something important and I can't do that when you're pinning me to a wall!" my voice got a little louder at the end and I opened my eyes to see that his were narrowed.

"How can I trust a hunter?" the grip on my wrists tightened and I knitted my eyebrows.

"Derek, check me for any weapons. I came here completely unarmed and besides, I could never kill you!" I could see something flicker in those red eyes and I felt him loosen his grip on me, stepping back to give us some space. I slowly shifted away from the wall, clearing my throat as I stared over at the darker man, still looking at me with his blood coloured eyes.

"This is gonna sound stupid!" I whispered to myself, biting on my lower lips as I rested my hand on my stomach.

"A few months back, my brother and friend forced me to go to the hospital 'cause I was having really bad pain in my stomach," His expression didn't change. "The guy that saw me was a hunter and he checked me out. He gave me an Ultrasound test!" I saw his eyebrows knit together, like he was thinking. At this point I bit my lips pretty hard, tasting a little blood on my tongue. "He said I was growing a womb. That a few months bac-,"

"Hang on a sec, you've got a womb?" he gave what looked like a What-The-F*ck face.

"Dude, can you let me finish? I've had to do a lot of thinking to come up with a way to tell you I'm pregna-," I quickly stopped talking. My eyes wide and my mouth closed. His eyes were just as wide, but his mouth was slightly open.

We stood there for a few, staring at each other. I was silently swearing at myself, mentally beating the shit out of my inner self. He was just standing there in shock, staring at me like I grew a few heads. I looked away, staring at something, anything in the room as I cleared my throat.

"...say something..." I whispered, still looking away from Derek. I heard a little shuffling. He walked over to the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor. I looked over to him and I could feel fear building up in me, I felt like I was going to cry. Obviously I was holding it back.

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

"...say something..."

I knew it could happen, but it was rare. A one out of fifty kind of rare. I swallowed, feeling like I was going to collapse. I slowly walked over to the wall on my left, leaning against it and sliding down so I was sitting on the floor with my legs bent and open. I looked up to Dean who looking at me like he was scared, that expression didn't suit him atoll. I could hear his heart beat. It was fast, abnormally fast for him. I swallowed again and I saw Dean take off his jacket, dropping it next to mine and walked over to me, sliding down the wall to sit next to me.

"Derek, please... I've been freakin' out 'cause I don't know what to do! When I'm with Sammy, Cas, Bobby. I put up a wall," I heard his voice crack at the end. He was terrified and I could relate to what he said about the wall. I've had a wall up since I was sixteen. I turned my head a little to look at the other man. He was looking to the floor between his legs with a really negative expression. I cleared my throat and picked my arm up, wrapping it around his upper torso and gently pulled him closer. I felt him rest his head on the front of my shoulder, everything becoming silent again until I decide to explain.

"...It's rare, really rare...for guys to become pregnant by a Werewolf male... but it can happen, it's not impossible," I heard him give a breath through his nose and I felt his hand grab mine, guiding it to his stomach where he lifted his shirt to rest my hand on the skin. I felt the warmth as well as I felt a strange movement of something small.

"You feel it?" I heard him ask with a quiet tone. I gave a nod and closed my eyes. He wasn't lying when he said was pregnant, not that I thought he was, but he was about half way through the pregnancy. I looked down to see that his eyes were closed, like he felt comfort with my hand on his stomach. I splayed my fingers, my whole hand covering the bottom of his abdomen and I heard a sigh come from Dean, seeing his expression lighten. I leaned forward a little, giving him a kiss on the forehead and rested my head on his, closing my eyes again and feeling the warmth come from the hunter.

"Dean, if you're gonna fall asleep, do you want to use my bed?" I felt him nod his head and struggle to get move away from me. When we were slightly apart I stood up with a grunt and turned around to face him, helping him up with my arm resting around his waist as we walked over to the stairs. I stepped back to let him go first, seeing him hold onto the rail as I followed behind. We made it to the top and I pointed to the left, showing him what room it was and he pushed open the door, having a look around before stepping into the room.

On the left of the room was an old bed facing us, next to the bed was a table with a lamp and one of those old bell clocks and dead ahead of us was a sofa. I reached my arm up to his back and he looked at me. I nodded to the bed and he walked to it with me right behind him. Dean sat down on it, picking his legs up and lying down, scooting back so there was room for another. I looked down at him and saw his hand reach out to the pat the bed like he wanted me to join him.

"Get your ass on the bed!" he ordered groggily after a few seconds, giving me a slight smile. I gave a little smirk back, but only for split second and climbed onto the big bed, both on our sides and facing each other. I lifted my arm and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer. I stared at him for a few seconds, seeing him stare back and lean up to give me a peck.

**THIS WAS SLIGHTLY OOC, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECCIATED. **


	6. The Awkward Moment Of Meeting The Pack

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**The Awkward Moment Of Meeting The Pack**

**DEAN'S P.O.V**

I scrunched my eyes before slowly opening them, seeing an empty space next to me. Derek must have left the room awhile ago since the spot was a little cold. I gradually sat up, giving a sigh through my nose and looked down, seeing that the blanket was covering me. He must have pulled it over me before he left. I slowly looked around the room, noticing my jacket on the sofa when I clearly remember taking it off down stairs. I lied down, still feeling tired and brought the covers up to my face, inhaling the scent that belongs to Derek. I closed my eyes, feeling the covers stroke across my face. I gave another sigh and opened my eyes half way, thinking over what to say to him when I get down stairs or when he comes through the bedroom door. I slowly sat up, throwing the blanket off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling a little light headed as I stood up too fast. I turned to my right, seeing the door and made my way towards it. I turned the handle and walked through it, hearing quiet voices from down stairs as I stopped on the landing. Suddenly everything was silent. I narrowed my eyes and slowly walked down the steps, reaching the bottom floor. I looked into the living room and no one was there. I could have sworn I heard the voices from there.

"Derek!" I called, feeling a little nervous now that he wasn't here. I brought my hand up to my stomach, feeling a slightly painful twitch and I winced, my eyebrows slightly knitted together.

I turned my head a little, hearing scuffling and I slowly walked towards the noise, like any smart person. I narrowed my eyes a little and quietly called.

"Derek?" I looked around the corner of the stair case and so nothing. I cautiously walked forward, feeling stupid that I didn't listen to the text Bobby sent me to take my gun. I stopped in my tracks, hearing the scuffling from behind me now and I slowly turned around, seeing a tall boy with fluffed up, curly, light brown hair and thin fur spread across his jaws, also having bright yellow eyes pointed to me. I swallowed, knowing this kid wasn't human and gave a nervous smile.

"You haven't seen a guy with red eyes, claws, sharp fangs and black hair running around, have you?" I asked, getting a little growl in response. I heard more scuffling from behind me again and I closed my eyes, biting my lip for a second, knowing another one or two was probably behind me. I opened my eyes, slowly turning my head to look behind me and sure enough there were two there. A dark skinned guy with bright yellow eyes and a smaller boy with dark brown hair and the same yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" I heard the growl from in front of me and turned to face the kid from before.

"Isn't polite to introduce yourself first before asking for other people's names?" I mused, seeing a girl come around the corner.

"Yeah, but we're not really polite," she spoke calmly, stopping just by the boys side. I swallowed again, trying to keep my heart beat under control.

"Where's Derek?" I questioned, seeing her smile a little and heard a growl from behind me.

"Why are you here, hunter and why were you up stairs?" I turned to see that the brown haired kid was the one that asked. They probably wouldn't believe me if I tell them Derek left me there to rest, and they already know I'm a hunter so they definitely won't believe me.

"Answer my question!" he growled.

"Look, I'm not gonna explain anything to a bunch of Werewolf kids!" I spoke strongly, showing that I'm a dominant type of guy and I heard growl in response. I sighed, knowing that was a bad thing to say right after I said it. '_Great, know I'm gonna get eaten!_'

I heard shuffling from behind me and narrowly missed getting my face clawed off by the dark skinned guy. He growled at me and tried again. I ducked as he swung and grabbed his arm, spinning around him so he was stuck in an arm-lock. He gave a cry and I let go just as another claw came at me from the dark haired boy. He stepped forward to me and I tripped him, making him fall face first behind the dark skinned kid. I heard a rawr like growl and saw the curly haired kid come at me, throwing a punch that I dodged. I turned my hand into a fist and punch him in the side, making him wheeze in pain as the air was knocked out of him. He fell to the floor holding his side and I step back, looking at the girl. I feel a twitch in my stomach, knowing that I was moving around too much.

On a hunt with Sam, I was jumping around too much, fighting a bunch ghosts or ghouls and I ended up feeling like hell afterwards. I was in agony, I couldn't move around much after that.

The girl came at me, claws and teeth aiming for my head. She was a lot stronger than the guys because I ended up flying through the banisters of the stairs and hitting the wall with a thud. I gave a little cry and saw the girl walking around the stairs to me. I wrapped a hand around my stomach, trying to scramble away from her. I saw the curly haired boy coming up behind her and I looked to my left seeing the two boys. I heart beat sped up a bit and I felt a horrible pain go right through me. I moved around too much again. I tried holding it back, clenching my teeth and giving a groan.

"What's wrong with him?" the voice that belonged to the curly haired boy asked.

"I-I don't know," the girl answered. A loud rawr erupted from the door and every looked over. I tried, but failed so I just dropped my head back, holding my stomach in pain.

"Get away from him!" the voice that ordered them was Derek's and I couldn't be more relieved. I heard the foot steppes moving away from me and I heard him come towards me. I was just huffing and giving little groans now. I felt his hand on my stomach and I opened my eyes, seeing him staring at me. I drop my head back, making a thud as it hit the floor.

"You okay?" I heard him ask and I gave a little smile.

"F-fine, amazing actually," I sarcastically spoke, feeling his other hand slid under my back, slowly pulling me up to his chest and wrapping his arm around my waist to stand me up. He still held me to him, slowly making a circular motion with his thumb on my side. He was staring at me, I could feel it. I looked up at him, his red eyes were looking at me like he was really worried.

"Derek, I'm okay. Seriously," I insured, giving him a little smile. His eyes changed back to their beautiful blue colour and he looked away and I followed where his eyes stopped. My vision landed on the four Werewolves from before, but there were more people there now. There were now three girls and six guys. All of them were completely quiet and they were all staring at me like I was something new, it was pretty creepy. One of them in particular creeped me out. He was older, a lot older than the kids in the room. He looked older than Derek. He slowly stepped forward, making me narrow my eyes.

"So, you're Dean," I gave a little grunt and closely watched him as he looked me up and down. It looked to me like he was analyzing my appearance. "Derek has told me quick a bit about you," I glanced up to Derek and saw that his eyes were red again, like he was pissed and I swear I heard a slight growl from him.

"I'm surprised you're not screaming in pain with the situation you're in. A normal human would have been dead by now. They wouldn't have been able to carry an unborn Werewolf," I was going to be deaf for a while. I think everyone in the house, apart from me, Derek and the creepy guy, screamed a 'WHAT'. I was staring at the guy, but my cold glare didn't really affect him, no surprise there.

Everyone stood completely still and silent. I felt everyone's eyes on me but Derek's. He was calm, standing next to me with his arm lazily resting on my waist.

"Hang on a sec, so he's pregnant... with a Werewolf puppy?" one of the kids asked, with a finger pointing to me. He had a buzz-cut hairstyle and I could hear a growl from Derek aimed right at him.

"How is that even possible?" the girl with long brown hair questioned, looking at the creepy guy who wouldn't stop staring at me. "Men can't carry children!" she spoke with a Matter-Of-Fact kind of attitude.

"He could be a she-male..." a guy with spiked up hair joked, I gave a little huff out of annoyance and looked away, feeling that Derek's eyes were now on me and I felt his grip on me tighten a little. I kept my mouth shut, taking in the scent of the Werewolf holding me as I stared at his chest.

"Dean, what are you going to do?" came the voice of the creepy-ass guy.

"Need to be a little more specific," I called, looking back over to him. He held a smile as he carried on.

"Are you going to stay here, or are you going back to your brother?" my eyes widened, but then they narrowed dangerously.

"How'd you know about Sam?" I questioned with a deep tone.

"I have a friend called Ruby," he smiled at me with a creepy grin. I gritted my teeth and before I could say anything Derek jumped in.

"That's enough Peter!" he called and the guy named Peter just smiled like some psycho playing with a bloody knife.

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me except for Peter who was still looking at Dean and I gave a growl.

"Get started on your training. All of you!" I ordered, seeing the Werewolves of the pack walk to the door, going outside to get to it. The humans just went over to the living room, sitting down to read a magazine they brought. Peter was still standing in front of us and I gave a growl, seeing him look to me and smile before walking outside with the rest. I looked down to Dean who was looking up at me and I heard him give an exhausted huff before dropping his head on my shoulder while still staring up to me.

"He was completely creepy," I heard him mention groggily and I rubbed my hand up and down his side, feeling him lean against me out of tiredness.

"You wanna go back up stairs?" I asked and felt him give a nod.

We were sitting up stairs on the sofa and I was watching him lean against, staring at a wall on our left. He gave a huff and looked up to me.

"Derek, I don't know what to do..."

"What'd you mean?" I asked, seeing him look back to the wall again.

"What should I do with the kid? Should I keep it, should I get rid of it, should I go, should I stay... I don't know what to do..." he spoke quietly as I listened. I felt slightly sad as he said 'get rid of it' and 'should I go'. My heart dropped.

"Derek, I want to know what you want!" he called, staring me dead in the eyes. I searched his and he was set on getting an answer. I swallowed and rested my free hand on his face, slowly stroking my thumb over his cheek bone. I leaned forward, brushing my lips over his soft mouth.

"Dean, I'd do anything to have you stay here with me! Same goes for having the child, most of all I want you to be happy, so I want you to really think about what you want..." my lips completely covered his, feeling him kiss back, moving his lips with mine. He gave a quiet moan and I pushed him down on his back with me leaning over him. I looked down his body as I rested my hand on his stomach, feeling the warmth originating from him.


	7. Stiles Gives Dean A Lift

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**Stiles Gives Dean A Lift**

**DEAN'S P.O.V**

I sat on the sofa in Derek's room, legs up and taking up the two cushions as I thought over what he had said and trying to figure out what to do now that I had his answer. My hand was cradling my stomach, stroking across the top a few times. Derek left to train his pack awhile ago, leaving me to think.

I gave a huff and closed my eyes, this was beginning to annoy me. I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing and quickly pulled my cell from my jacket pocket. Sam was calling and I instantly answered.

"Hey, Sammy,"

"_Dean, you okay? I haven't seen or heard from you since yesterday when we got here!_" he sounded pretty worried and I gave a little sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at Derek's place," I explained, standing up from the sofa to walk over to the window and seeing Derek flawlessly dodge a punch from the dark brown haired kid. I gave a little smile and walked over to the bed.

"_So, what's going on? Are you gonna stay there with him?_" I knitted my brows as I sat on the edge, thinking over what the Werewolf had said.

'_Dean, I'd do anything to have you stay here! Same goes for having the child, I want you to be happy, so I want you to think about what you want_...' I reached my hand up to my face, rubbing my palm over my mouth out of habit and fell backwards in a lying down position.

"I don't know, Sam. I said before that I'm keepin' the kid and I'm stickin' to what I said!" I spoke confidently, knowing that I'm not going back on my word.

"_You wanna come to the motel room so we can talk face to face?_" I gave a little sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," and with that said, I hung up, pocketing my phone and getting up from the bed, walking over to the door and down the stairs to see the three were still sitting in their chairs. They looked at me when I past the room and I gave a little smile, but only for a mili-second. I opened the door and closed it a little behind me. I put my hands in my pocket, waiting for Derek to notice me, which he did straight away I might add, and he said something to the kid that I couldn't hear and I saw him walk towards me.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he reached me. I gave a smile and walked down the steps.

"Yeah, Sam just called. He wants to talk back at the motel room," I explained, getting pretty close to him.

"You want me to drive you there?" he asked, gesturing to his car.

"You're training your pack, its fine, man," I smiled, seeing him look a little concerned. He seemed to get into a thinking position before looking to his front door.

"Stiles!" he yelled to the house and I looked at him with a bit of confusion. Suddenly the door opened with the boy that looked like his heart flew out of his chest.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly. He must have got up and ran to the door with insane speed.

"You know the motel closest to the diner you and your dad go to?" Derek got a nod in return and so he carried on. "I want you to take Dean there!"

"Yeah, no problem," the kid named Stiles closed the door behind him, walking down the steps and past us to get to an old blue jeep. I raised a brow and looked to Derek. He was looking at the boy that was waiting by his jeep and then he looked to me, giving me a little smile before saying.

"Becareful, okay?" I gave a sideways smirk and gave him a peck on the lips that seemed to stun him.

"C'mon, it's me we're talkin' about. I'm always careful!" Derek gave a huff/smile after he recovered from the peck. "Cya when I get back," I said as I walked off towards the old Jeep. I looked behind to see that the Werewolf was walking back to his pack, the brown haired boy throwing a fist at him, but failed as Derek dodged with little effort. I jumped in the jeep, closing the door behind me and Stiles started the engine.

We were about half way there when the kid started talking. Asking about random stuff. It turns out that the older guy, Peter had told the group pretty much half of my story. Dad saving my ass by making a deal with the yellow eyed son of a bitch, me making a deal with the crossroads demon to save Sammy and me going to hell a year later and coming back with the help of an Angel named Castiel. The kid wouldn't stop asking questions.

"So, hows it possible that you got pregnant?" I gave an exhausted sigh, quiet enough that he didn't hear and I answered.

"Derek said it's really rare, like one in fifty people kinda rare, but it can happen. A while back I had sex with Derek and a few weeks later I went through hell like pain, I went to a doctor slash hunter and he found somethin' weird. He said a womb was growing. About a week or two after the thing finished growing I started throwing up in the mornings and my stomach started growing like I was pregnant and it turns out I was and still am. About two days ago I woke up to find Castiel and Ruby in the living room with Sam and Bobby. Castiel checked my stomach to find out what it is and he said it's a Werewolf. I remembered seeing a three spiral tattoo on Derek's back. The three spirals meaning, Alpha, Beta, Omega. That's when it clicked that Derek mighta been the father- other father!" I finished, taking a long breath at the end and I looked over to the kid to see that he was trying to process the whole explanation.

"So, how did you two meet anyway?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"At the bar. Me and my brother, Sam just finished a hunt and we went to the bar for a breather before leaving.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

We were sat in the corner of the room, sitting across from each other as we waited for our drinks and food. They didn't take long. They waitress came over with a smile, winking at me before leaving.

"I'm guessing you're staying in a different room tonight?" he gestured to the girl and I gave a little grin, watching her leave. I finished my food pretty fast and stood from my chair, telling Sam I'd wait in the car for him. I made it outside and slowly walked towards my baby, seeing her shine when the moonlight hit her. I went to the driver's side and saw about three guys walking towards me, one of them throwing a punch as he reached me, but I dodged it pretty easily. The next one I didn't get the chance to dodge or block because I got hit from behind, making me fall to my knees. I got a few kicks to the stomach and back, making me wheeze and everything else was pretty much a blur of pain. The next thing I heard was screams and a few cries, someone hitting the floor, the sounds of a fist to the face and then everything was quiet. I felt someone help me up and I thought it was Sam, but the voice I heard was completely different.

"Hey, you okay, man?"

"No, hurts like a bitch," I grunted while speaking truthfully, feeling his grip on me tighten so I wouldn't drop to the ground. I leaned my weight against him as I wheezed, feeling blood run from my arm, legs and down my face from my skull.

"C'mon, I'll clean you up. There's an apartment building around the corner!" the guy explained, putting an arm around my waist to help me walk. I looked up to the man, seeing his dark features. Black spiked up hair, blue eyes, high cheek-bones, pinkish lips, stubble. The one main thing that made him look dark was his expression, it looked to me like he didn't smile much.

He was right, there was an apartment building around the corner and he asked for a one night stay. I was sitting on the bed with my coat off. He had cleaned up the more serious wounds and was now checking my arm, stopping the blood by dabbing the scar with a damp towel. Turns out one of them had a knife and I didn't even feel it hit my arm.

"Derek..." he said, now gently sliding the wet cloth down my arm to clean the nearly dried blood that had ran.

"What?" I asked only just registering what he said.

"My names Derek..." I only stared at him like there was nothing better to look at as he looked at me. His eyes were beautiful, they had a shine to them and I only just notice that I leaned forward a bit. He didn't seem to mind as I got closer since he did the same until he ghosted his lips over mine. I closed my eyes, feeling our lips meet and then I felt his hand rest on the bottom of my thigh, giving gentle gropes every now and then. I placed my hand his cheek, feeling him lean into my touch. I ran my tongue across his lips, hearing him give a sigh through his nose and slowly open his mouth to slide his tongue out to meet mine half way. Derek pulled back, standing up to take off his jacket and sat back down after throwing his jacket to mine. I felt him push on me and I ended up on my back on the bed with him leaning over me, still kissing me. He moved his head to the side of my ear and nuzzled where my shoulder met my neck. I tipped my head back a bit, looking up at the ceiling and giving more room for Derek as he started licking up my neck to my ear and outer shell, making me moan quietly in my throat. I felt his hand slowly sliding its way up the outer side of my leg and I could feel the room gradually heating up. He started planting kisses down my neck and to my collar-bone, his free hand running down my side to grip just above my hip.

Derek stopped his licking to lean up, staring down at me with lust, glazed over eyes. I gave a smile and stared up at him, seeing the corners of his mouth curve upwards. So he does smile sometimes. He leaned back down, his body weight resting on me and Derek's lips ghosting over mine, breathing hot air over my mouth and I leaned up a little, connecting my mouth to his in a kiss. I felt the hand on my leg move to my other side so now both hands were at my hips, his fingers sliding in to unbuckle my belt. I gave a quiet moan into the kiss and felt his chest vibrating as he gave a pleasured groan. He slightly opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to run across my lips, asking for entrance. I slid my arms around Derek's neck and slowly opened my mouth, reaching my tongue out to meet his half way. Through all this my shirt slowly started rising, so now my stomach was showing. I felt his hands run up the exposed skin, feeling the bumps of where my six-pack sat after he finished unbuckling me. He gave an animalistic growl into the kiss as he heard me moan at the feel of his warm, rough hand running over my skin. The kiss was broken by me, the need for oxygen being too much. We were breathing through our mouths, air going in and out at a fast pace.

We both stood up, taking off our clothes. I was standing there after taking everything off but my underwear, staring at Derek who still had his black shirt on. It seemed that he couldn't wait and he tackled me to the bed, our legs tangling as he attacked my mouth over and over. I felt him grind our lower half's together with insane force, making my pulse speed up. I moved my hands to his shirt, pulling it up his chest until it stopped by his shoulders and then I raked my fingers up and down his back, hearing him give a strange growl. I held my hands to his shoulders, pushing him onto his back and I crawled up over him, still keeping our mouths connected until I slowly made my way down his body. My eyes stopped at a freaking huge tent in Derek's pants and I gave a few kisses to the clothed dick before pulling his underwear half way down his thighs. I gave a kiss to the base of his cock, moving up to the head. Once I reached the top I put the head into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down and hearing him grunting as I reached the top every time. I felt him put his hand on the back of my head and he started thrusting upwards into my mouth. I snaked my hand up his chest, running it over a pert nipple a few times and hearing his breath hitch. I looked up to see that his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, letting the air go in and out in a fast pace. I decided to be a tease and slowly ran my tongue into the slit, feeling him buck and twitch. I grinned around the cock in my mouth and slowly made my way back up his body, kissing his nipples as I past and when I reached his face my mouth was attacked by his. He moved me up onto my knees and he got up on his, too, instantly connecting our mouths again. He gradually moved down my body, engulfing my clothed dick before slowly pulling my underwear down to the middle of my thighs. He quickly pulled my throbbing cock into his mouth, twisting at the base and sucking at the head. I rested my hand on the back of his head, thrusting into his mouth as he groped at my ass.

"...Uh...uh...uh..." I grunted as he sucked rougher on me, making my breathing pace speed up and making my heart rate accelerate. He stopped for a second, leaning up to take off his shirt and I attacked his neck, biting and sucking. I felt the hand on my ass give a rough grope before sliding a few fingers between my cheeks, grinding a finger against my entrance and making me jolt forward a bit.

"On all fours!" I heard him order and I obeyed, moving so I was on my hands and knees, facing the wall. I felt his hands run down the back of my legs, stopping to grab my underwear and pulling them off, leaving me completely naked. I felt the bed dip, knowing now that he was right behind me and I suddenly felt a shiver run up my back as something wet slid up from my sac to my entrance and in, making me give a moan like whimper.

"W-what was that?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see him smirking.

"My tongue..." he seemed pleased with himself as he said it and my eyes went wide as he leaned down to do it again, making me moan. I felt his tongue go straight in, making me clench a bit and I heard him make a pleased 'hm' sound as he pulled back. This time his tongue wasn't the thing that went into my ass. He slowly pushed a finger in, making me tense at the intrusion. He started pulling it out and pushing it back in as I loosened up, making the room heat up even more when it started feeling good. My breath was shallow as he gently pushed another in, making me hiss and clench around his finger. I felt his free hand rest on the middle of my back, making circular motions to calm me down. I felt him pull the fingers out until the top of his digits were left in and he slowly pushed them back in, making a scissoring motion as he pulled them out again. This went on for a few seconds, I was moaning when he started curling his fingers as they went in as far as they could. I then felt a third finger added to the two and he pushed them in a little too rough and I gave a breathy whimper. He didn't move for a few seconds, somehow knowing that I was in a little pain. I slowly pulled and pushed, smoothly sliding them in and out. It felt pretty good after a few minutes. My head was dropped and I was pushing back on his fingers, feeling the digits move deeper and deeper every time. I gave a little sigh and looked over my shoulder to a smirking Derek.

"Dude, you wanna put it in now, or are you just gonna finger me?" I asked crudely, giving a smirk back to him and feeling his fingers curl and pull out, making me gasp. I heard a bit of shuffling and felt the bed dip a few times, feeling him place his hands on my cheeks, spreading them a bit and then I knew he was going to put it in. I tried holding back a gasp as he pushed the head of his dick in. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to be fully sheathed inside. I felt the top of his thighs hit the back of mine, telling me he was completely in and I dropped my head, his hands moving so they were resting on my hips. I picked my head up a little bit, opening my eyes to see that I was staring at the pillows and I felt one of the warm hands on hips move to the side of my thigh, gently running up and down my leg in a show of comfort. I gave an unnoticed smirk and pushed back, making Derek grunt a little. I then felt him push back on me, going a little further in and earning a gasp from me as he pulled out until the head was left in. I slowly leaned back into him as he pushed back in, going even further inside. It felt weird being filled like this, but at the same time it was amazing. I think I know how girls feel now, Dammit I'm the girl's role.

"Ya'know, if we do this again, you're gonna be the one bein' pounded into," I mentioned while struggling to get the sentence out. He was slamming into me pretty hard now.

"I doubt it, I'm more dominant," it sounded like he wasn't tired a toll. He did grunt a few times, but that was when he pushed into me. "And besides, you're enjoying this," he said as he started thrusting into me faster, earning a lot more gasps. I felt him lean down so his chest was over my back. I saw his hands pass my shoulders so now they were inches away from mine on the bed. I felt him plant kisses on my shoulder, slowly moving to my neck before sucking and making a reddish, purple mark. Great, I got a love bite. I saw one of his hands move so it was wrapped around my chest, holding my body to his and I could hear him breathing a little quicker. So he was starting to get tired, slowly, but he was. I felt him speed up a bit, slamming into me a lot faster and rougher than before, making give a moan as he hit my prostate.

"Uhhhh..."

"Found it," he whispered next to my ear. I closed my eyes as he hit it again and again and again. Each time, moaning as he pushed in, hitting my insides. The cock between my legs had been throbbing for a while, asking for a hand. (Pun intended) I awkwardly reached my unstable hand to my dick, giving a throaty gasp as I wrapped my hand around it and instantly started pumping it pretty fast, feeling myself edging towards the end. My breathing was pretty fast now, air going in and coming out at a high speed while Derek's was a little slower, breath going in through his nose and coming out the same way. I felt my dick twitching, I was hanging on the edge. I could feel Derek's cock rapidly spasming inside of me, he was hanging, too. The last thrust was probably the best. As he pushed in with all his effort, I pushed back with all mine. We both moaned, me blowing my load all over my hand and the bedding while Derek exploded in me, completely covering my insides with his seed. We were recked, exhausted after that. I jerked and my arms collapsed to my elbows, gasping as the cock inside of me was pulled out. I leaned to the side, dropping down onto the inside of the bed. Derek did the same, dropping down to the bed, but with his chest against my beck. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer and I gave an unnoticed smile, feeling his breath on the back of my neck.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I SURE AS HELL DID!**


	8. Sammy Meet's My Alpha Werewolf

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**Sammy Meet's My Alpha Werewolf And There's A Challenge**

**DEAN'S P.O.V**

I opened the door to our motel room, seeing Sam lounging on the bed with his laptop next to him. I cleared my throat, gaining his attention as I walked into the room. Stiles walking in after me, completely ignoring the part where I said that he should stay in the jeep. Sammy quickly stood up, holding his gun, aiming it at the boy.

"Whoa, whoa Sam. He's normal. He's human!" I yelled, raising my hands up a little to show that there was no danger.

"He is?" my brother asked, not lowering the gun and looking over to me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, he gave me a ride here. Derek was training with the pack," I explained, seeing Sam slowly drop the gun and Stiles close the door after his life threatening moment. I gave a sigh and walked over to the free bed, sitting at the top while leaning my elbows on my knees.

"So, what's goin' on, Dean?" he asked, sitting across from me as I started speaking.

"Well, I've already said that I'm keepin' it. Derek said he wants me to be happy and this is basically his kid, too,"

"And you think that he'll be sad if you have the kid and just leave," Sam finished off my sentence, staring at me as I stared at the floor, giving a little nod.

"Ya'know, none of us would blame you if you choose to stay here. You've gone through a lot, Dean. Not including the fact that you're pregnant," I looked up to Sam, seeing him with a sincere expression. "Derek's not the only one that wants you to be happy," he pointed out, making me smile a little. I looked back down, clearing my throat and reached my hand to my stomach, slowly stroking it. I breathed in and gave a long side, deciding on what I should do. Then I thought of something.

"Sam, I'm gonna introduce you to Derek!" I said, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Wait, what?" he and Stiles said in unison. I looked over to the boy, hearing Sam say as he stood up to follow me.

"That was weird. Dean, why do you want me to meet him?"I turned around, my attention completely on him as I spoke with a strong, confident attitude.

"Because, I've talked to Derek and you. You both want me to be happy, now I can't decide on what I want so I need you and Derek to sort something out!" everything was quiet for a few seconds, Stiles feeling a little bit awkward standing there in the silence. Sam stood there, staring at me as if he was waiting for me to rethink it. I was definitely sticking to what I said.

"...Okay, as long as he doesn't try attacking me," Sam mentioned, trying to look away from me after he just lost a little battle.

"Alright, c'mon. Kid, you go on ahead, we'll be following!" I yelled to the boy and he instantly got out of the room. I walked through the door, hearing Sam close it behind him and we both walked down the stairs and out of the building, seeing the blue jeep ready to go. We walked over to my baby, stroking my hand across the hood as Sam threw me the keys.

We both got in the car, starting the engine and drove out of the parking-lot.

Once again, we were half way there when the silence was broken by talking, Sam's talking.

"So, what am I expecting when we get there?" he asked, looking over at me as my eyes followed the jeep.

"Derek'll probably know you're my brother 'cause of the scent, so I don't think he'll try kill you unless you pull out your gun," I explained, turning a corner into a forest and still following the jeep.

"And the other Werewolves?" my little brother asked, looking ahead into the forest to see nothing but tree after tree after tree.

"Derek's their Alpha. They'll listen to him, so if they try attacking you, Derek'll tell them to stop," I sighed, a little tired. I was getting tired a lot faster now. There was a few minutes of silence again, my brother twitching a little bit as he questioned.

"And if he doesn't?" he looked to me again and I came out with a huff.

"He will or he's gonna be in a lot of pain!" I finished, seeing the house come into view and seeing the blue jeep park a few feet away. I stopped the car just behind, seeing Derek turn to face me as I got out. I walked around the car as he started walking towards with what looked like a frown.

"Why'd you bring him here?" he whispered as he pulled me closer by gripping my jacket with a little growl.

"Because he said the same thing you did, so can you just talk to him?" I whisper/yelled back, staring at him with a frown. He was quiet for a few seconds and gave a huff, seeming to understand my situation and looked over to the car just as Sam got out, staring back at Derek with a blank expression. I motioned for my brother to come over which he nervously did and stood behind me, so I was between the two.

"I'm guessing you're Derek?" he called, not taking his eyes away from the tall, dark Alpha Werewolf. Derek nodded in return, looking him up and down. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the awkward silence since I was standing in the middle of them.

"Can we go inside so you two can talk?" I knew the other Werewolves would be able to hear us even if we were inside, but I'd feel way more comfortable. They seemed to understand and slowly started walking towards the house with me following behind.

I walked in through the front door just as the two girls walked out with confused expressions. Looking over to the living room, I saw that they were just standing there, staring at each other. I gave a huff and walked over to them.

"Ya'know, when I said I needed you guys to talk, I actually meant using vocalized words! Look," the two looked to me as I started explaining.

"You both said the same thing to me. You want me to be happy so I should choose what I want, but... I don't know what I want. I want to stay with you 'cause you're my brother, Sammy and I want to stay with you 'cause I love you and it's your kid, too an-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... repeat what you just said!" Derek cut me off, eyebrows knitted as he stared at me.

"..." I looked down a little, thinking over the sentence I just said and then it registered. '_I want to stay with you 'cause I love you,_' my eyes gradually lifted to see Derek still staring at me. I cleared my throat and looked down again.

To say, A little bit awkward, was an understatement. The three of us were standing there, completely still after I registered what I had said. I crossed my arms and looked up to the Werewolf. He was still staring at me.

"... I said... I love you..." I mumbled quietly. I knew he heard it because of his hearing, but I really wished he didn't. I was surprised that Sam heard me from how quiet I was and he was now smirking, looking between me and the Alpha.

"There's your decision, Dean. You just said you love him," I looked up to Sam, seeing him smiling and crossing his arms. I then looked to Derek who was standing there with hands in his pockets, looking at me with what looked like a smile. I felt a little nervous now, my hands turning into fists in my pockets and grabbing the fabric on the inside. I heard footsteps and saw Sam walk up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come visit and I'll bring Bobby next time," he mentioned, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "You take of him, Derek, or you're gonna have a silver, Wolf'sbane filled bullet through the skull!" he warned and I think I saw the Werewolf's eyebrows rais a bit. He gave a nod and walked over to me when Sam went past me. We both walked over to the door, but I walked down the steps, following a little behind Sammy as he got into the Impala. I threw his the keys and leaned my hands on the window.

"Ya'know, if you treat her badly or douche her up like last time, I'm gonna kill you!" I said calmly and saw him give a smile.

"Don't worry, Dean. She's in good hands,"

"She better be!" I mumbled and stepped back as he turned on the engine, hearing my baby purr. Sam reversed, doing a three point turn and waving as he left. I turned around, walking back to the house and stopped next to Derek on the porch.

"I think I'm more nervous around you two than the Argents," Derek mumbled, catching my attention with the little joke.

"And why's that?" I asked, looking up to him as he stared at the spot where my car used to be.

"The Argents never made a threat like having a Silver, Wolf'sbane filled bullet through the skull. And you telling your brother you'd kill him if he treated the car badly," he said, walking back inside and going over to the living room to sit on the sofa with me following behind. I dropped down on the cushions and felt Derek push me onto my back with him leaning over me.

"What you said earlier...about the part when you said you loved me...were you serious?"

"I didn't want to say it there and then, but yeah, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie about something important like this of all things," I said, staring up at him with a serious expression and seeing him look me over.

"Your pulse hasn't speeded up, you're telling the truth!" I got up on my elbows, leaning forward to connect our lips for a few seconds. I slowly pulled back, seeing him at me with a blank expression. Looks like I surprised him again.

"You know your pack is waiting for you outside, right?" I smiled, seeing him stand up after I said it and I shifted so I was sitting with my elbows leaning on my knees.

"You're a part of the pack now, too. You're the Alphas mate!" he said with a smirk as he walked towards the door, turning his head to see me giving him a smirk back.

"Doesn't mean I hafta bark at your command," I shot back, seeing him turn around to give me a dark smile and then he started to slowly walk towards me.

"Oh I'll make you howl if you don't listen!" he warned, getting into my space bubble and looking down to me. He was about an inch taller.

"I'd like to see you try, Alpha!" I spoke calmly, tilting my head a bit as his eyes turned red. Damn, that's just too hot.

"I'll take that as a challenge!"

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER TOO. I'M REALLY HAVING FUN WRITING THIS :3**


	9. Keep Your Creepy-Ass Uncle Away From Me

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**DerekxDean**

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

I stood there, staring at my pregnant mate with a glint in my red eyes. He was standing up to me, like an Alphas mate should. He was challenging me. I obviously had to accept the challenge, it was a matter of pride and my place as Alpha. We were standing just a few inches apart. If I leaned forward only a little, I would have my lips connecting with his.

I gave a quiet growl, signalling that I had accepted the silent challenge and carefully but quickly pushed him onto his back on the sofa, earning a little gasp and I climbed on top, leaning over him and still staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You'll listen or I'll have to punish you," I quietly whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver and hearing a slight gasp from him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret... I'm really stubborn so it'll take a lot to break me," he whispered back, giving me one of the most arousing smiles I've ever seen and I felt my trousers tighten slightly. I gave an evil smirk and moved my hand down to his ass, giving a firm grope. He reluctantly released an amazingly high pitched moan. He likes that. I gave a lighter grope, hearing him let out a whimper like moan and leaned down to attack his mouth. I resoled my tongue through his lips and slid around the insides of his cavern, hearing his heart rate speed up and feeling him grip at my hair and shoulder. I broke the kiss, slowly kissing down his jaw-line to his neck where I nuzzled between where his neck meets his shoulder, feeling him pull me closer.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Scott and Erica. I turned to meet them with a scold stare, standing up from where I was leaning over Dean and hearing him clear his throat as he got up in a sitting position, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"... I...uh..." Scott stuttered, clearly seeing that I was more than a little pissed at the moment.

"Sorry for totally Cock blocking you guys and ruining the mood, but I have an appointment in like, ten minutes to get my nails done, and Romeo here has a date with the Argent," Erica bluntly pointed out, staring at her nails as she chewed her gum while Scott just stood there, fidgeting a little out of nervousness. They were all in my bad book at the moment since they attacked Dean. I know that they didn't know he was with me, but I still hate the thought of him getting hurt because of my betas. I gave a little nod and Scott instantly left the room, Erica just walking out with no care in the world. I reached my hand into my pocket, pulling out my phone to see the time, 6:35 was written at the top of the screen. I pocketed my phone and looked over to Dean who had crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa. I looked to his stomach, noticing the shirt was slightly raised.

"You'll need bigger shirts soon, how fast your stomachs growing," he gave a slightly huff that sounded a little like a laugh and responded with.

"I could just steal yours or Sammy's, his shirts would be like a dress on me," I gave a slight laugh to that. He was a really big guy. I was kind of surprised by his size. If he was a Werewolf I'd stay clear of him.

"You can use mine for now," I said, sitting down next to Dean and leaning back so my head was dropped back on the cushions.

"You're such a gentleman, Derek!" he teased and it made me laugh a little, genuinely laugh. Not many people can do that. I felt and heard movement. I looked over to see Dean taking off his jacket, placing it on the arm of the sofa and shifting so he was leaning up against me. I raised my arm and rested it around his shoulders.

"I'm still not gonna bark at your command!" he reminded, looking up to me. I gave a smirk and a little seductive growl.

"We'll see!" I said, tightening my grip around his shoulders. I looked down further, my eyes stopping at his stomach and I reached out my free hand to gently stroke across the bulge.

"Your friend, the one that told you it was a Werewolf. Did he tell you if it was a girl or a boy?" I asked and he seemed a little taken back by the question. His eyebrows were raised and he stared at me like I had grown another head. He cleared his throat and made an expression like he was thinking.

"I don't remember Cas saying anything about it being a girl or boy... besides I don't wanna know what it's gonna be until it wants to come out!" he announced with a strong, confident attitude. I gave a little smile, tilting my head down a little to look at him. I leaned forward towards him, giving him a kiss and seeing the slightly surprised expression as I pulled back.

"Getting you back for the few times you caught me off guard with a kiss," I explained, watching as his expression turned to a smile and he leaned up to kiss me on the lips, this time I was prepared. My eyes slipped closed, happy with feeling Dean's lips on mine. My hand that was on his stomach slid around his waist as he got closer to me, our bodies making contact.

"Remember we can't have sex, you're pregnant," I breathed out, feeling him run his hand up my back. I heard him give a huff.

"Okay, there's a few downsides to being pregnant, and that's the worst one!" he spoke gruffly, sounding slightly disappointed by that. I gave a little laugh, knowing he'd be unsatisfied with not being able to have sex in his state. I gave him a kiss on the fore-head and spoke with a calm, caring attitude.

"Alright, you need to rest and I have to get back to training the rest of the pack that's still here," I reluctantly moved away from Dean, standing up and walking over to the door, seeing him follow until we reached where the front door and the stairs were.

"By the way, keep your creepy-ass uncle away from me!" he said while pointing at me. I gave a slight laugh and saw him take a few steps up stairs, until he stopped and turned his head towards me.

"Love you,"

"Love you, too, Dean," I smiled, opening the door just as I heard him walking up the stairs again.


	10. Looks Like The Angel Pissed Off Derek

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**Looks Like The Angel Pissed Off Derek**

**DerekxDean**

**DEAN'S P.O.V**

I gave a quiet groan, moving slightly under the blanket. I could feel Derek's chest up against my back and an arm wrapped around my waist, a hand gently resting on my, (starting to get really big) stomach. A little smile started showing as I reached a hand under the blanket to rest my hand on his. When in hells name did I become so touchy, feely, feely with this guy. It was nice, really nice when he was all cuddly like this, kinda cute too, I guess. When I could just lie there with his arm wrapped around me. Is it the Hormones? Do guys get hormones when or if they're pregnant?

All my thoughts stopped when I felt him kiss the back of my neck.

"What're you thinking about?" came a groggy question from the Alpha.

"What makes you think I'm thinking?" I countered with another question, slowly turning my head with a smirk to see him looking at me through half lidded eyes. I felt the bed dip a little when he moved onto his elbow, looking down at me.

"I could see the cogs in your head spinning," was his response. I gave a huff/laugh, looking over what looked like a little smile on his face.

"Alright, I was thinking, you got me, big shocker, but you'd probably think I'd need to go into a mental institute for even thinking it," I said, leaning up onto my elbow to kiss him, feeling our lips connect with a quiet moan leaving my throat. I felt his mouth move with mine, kissing over and over until I heard a growl and then I was on my back again, with Derek's mouth on my neck. He started getting softer as he ghosted his lips down my body, stopping at the lump that was my stomach and planting a soft kiss. I reached my hand to the back of his head, gently running my fingers through the dark hair. I looked down to him with a smile, seeing him look back up with a glint in his eyes. He was really up for this, having a kid and stuff. I admit that I'm pretty nervous about this, but seeing him like this just gave me confident, and when in hells name did this turn into a chick-flick moment.

"You still haven't told me what you were thinking about," Derek reminded, sliding back up to me with a hand still on my stomach. I gave a groan 'cause I knew this was a weird thing to talk about.

"I wanted to know if guys had hormones when or if they were pregnant," I grunted out with head leaning against his chest as we lied down, Derek on his back with me partially on top with my arm resting over his chest. I looked up to see him looking at me with a raised brow.

"You wanted to know, if . guys . had . Hormones," he said it as if he was trying to think of an answer while saying it.

"If or when they're pregnant," I added, making sure that bit was not forgotten. Derek pursed his lips, as if he was going to answer starting with a 'W'.

"...Well, I guess they do. You said that when you went to see the doctor 'slash' hunter, he said you were growing a Womb. Women have hormones throughout their body, including the Womb. It circulates through the blood stream. You could have hormones, your womb is probably scattering the hormones through your body, the blood flowing everywhere. Why'd you wanna know this?" he asked, his hand reaching the back of my head and gently running his through my hair like I did to him earlier, making me moan quietly.

"I don't know, man. I've just been feeling way more emotional than usual. Was just wondering if the hormones were affecting my head," I mentioned a little groggily, feeling relaxed with the hand on my head.

"I guess, the hormones are flowing through your blood stream and your blood runs to your head so it's probably making you more emotional," he explained, turning a little so we were facing each other. I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead, lingering a little bit as he breathed in. Yeah, he was sniffing me.

"Do I smell nice, or are you hinting that I need a shower even though I had one earlier?" he chuckled at that and I felt him lean his nose into my hair, inhaling again.

"Actually, I love your scent to the point that I can't get it out of my mind. I want to keep breathing it in," came a quiet but groggy answer, feeling his arm tighten around the top part of my back. I gave a caring smile, feeling completely happy by what he said. I slid my free arm up his chest, past the front of his shoulder and stopped, resting it on his cheek, seeing him look down to me as I leaned closer, bringing our lips together again. I definitely had hormones. No doubt about it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, Derek said earlier that he heard his pack showing up outside and so he told me to get some rest while it was still early. I gave a little stretch in the bed, turning slightly so my face was leaning into the pillow. It smelt of Derek. Beautiful.

"You seem happy, Dean," to say that, that didn't make me shit out my own heart for a moment would be a horrendous lie. I jump a mile into the air.

"Holy shit," I said a lot louder than a whisper. I knew that Derek heard us and I knew he was on his way into the house, basic instinct and the fact that I heard the door slam open.

"Cas, you scared the hell outta me," I said just before the bedroom door was flung open. I looked over to see a red eyed Derek. "Shit," I cursed as I jumped off of the bed, wearing baggy jeans and black socks. I ran to Derek, stopping and standing in front of the Werewolf.

"Derek, calm down," it didn't seem to do anything. Derek just gently moved me to the side and started lunging towards him with a growl.

"For god sake," I said under my breath and jumped in the way with my arms extended, making Derek instantly stop. I knew that kind of pissed him off.

"Dean, get out of the way," his growl was a little calmer, but his face showed a lot of anger, like someone took his treats or I didn't pet him or give him a morning kiss.

"Derek, calm down. He's not a threat," I said, slowly walking forward to him and placing my hand on his chest, seeing him stare at me, not taking his eyes away. He seemed a lot calmer now and I placed my other hand him, seeing his expression seem a little dazed.

"Derek, this is Cas, the one that told me it was a Werewolf pup," I explained in a soft, quiet and calm tone, not taking my eyes away from him either. I gave a little smile and reached one of my hands up to his face, seeing that he was now completely calm and leaning into my touch.

"You seem to be handling yourself well, considering you are with Werewolves," he just had to open his mouth at that moment. Derek instantly started growling again, but with my hand on his chest and face he didn't move. He just stood in place.

"Cas, everything's fine, Derek's been taking great care of me," I swear, as soon as I said 'great care of me' he made a purring sound into my hand.

"Is he protective?" What's this, twenty questions? And of course he's gonna be protective. He's an Alpha, the Alpha's mate is pregnant and can't really look out for himself right now. OF COURSE HE'S GONNA BE GROWLING AND PROTECTIVE.

"Dude, he's in the room, ask him," I gestured to Derek, but he just growled, like he didn't like him at all. Cas made a huffing sound and turned to my Werewolf... 'my'?

"Are you protective of him?" he asked again. I looked up to Derek and saw that his eyes were red. He really didn't like Cas.

"I still have a pack outside to train," he said before leaning down to kiss my forehead, running his fingers through my hair for a second and then he walked away, keeping his eyes on me as he passed through the door. Once Derek had left the building, the angel decided to ask.

"... was it something I said?" he question innocently, like he did nothing wrong or wasn't aware he said something wrong.

"Dude, you don't just show up in an Alpha's bedroom while his mate's there alone and pregnant, really bad decision," I spoke bluntly, staring at him with both brows raised.

"I see, should I apologize?" was his next question. I just stared at him, silently saying 'fuck no, if you were human, you'd be dead'. He got the message and nodded, getting back to the twenty questions.

"Can you answer my previous question?" I gave a sigh and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge with my elbows on my knees.

"Yeah, he's pretty protective. He gave me a limit on how far I can be from the house, and if I wanted to go any further he'd go with me," I explained, looking away as I thought it to be sweet of him, a faint blush showing up. when I looked over to the sofa, I saw a light grey long-sleeve shirt folded on the arm, knowing Derek left it there for me because of my growing stomach. he knew my shirts were beginning to be a problem.

"He gave you a range limit?" he asked, a slight confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, it's an Alpha's mate thing. He doesn't want me to go too far so he can be in range to protect me if there's trouble," I explained, standing up and walking over to the shirt, picking it up and putting my arms through before sliding my head in. When the shirt was completely on, Derek's scent invaded my nose, making me feel comforted, calm, relax, at ease, etc. The sleeves were pretty baggy, hanging slightly over my hands and making me seem a little smaller than I actually am.

"So, how are Sam and Bobby doin', they okay?" I asked after a few seconds of breathing in Derek's shirt. I looked over to him, crossing my arms over my chest, basically hugging myself in the shirt.

"Yes, they are fine. Sam told me that he would be visiting soon because he still has a few of your weapons clothing. Bobby will be joining him. He would like to meet the Werewolf that put you in this situation," Cas explained, turning towards him with his normal expressionless face.

"Cas, this was my choice. You're making it sound like it's a bad thing I'm here pregnant," my brows furrowed, looking at him with narrowed eyes. It really sounded better in my head.

"I apologize, I did not intend for it to sound like that," I knew he still had that problem with the way he pronounced things, but it really got me pissed that he put it that way. Definitely the hormones.

"It's alright. Tell Sam and Bobby that I'll have to talk to Derek about the visiting arrangements. He's not gonna be happy about hunters turning up at his home, he's gonna be on guard the whole time and I just want him to relax," I explained, my expression softer and more calm.

"I will pass on what you told me. it was good seeing you, Dean," with a feathery sound, Cas was gone and I could breath. Walking over to the bed I carefully sat down and lied back, swinging my les up onto the bed and bringing my hand up to gently stroke my stomach through Derek's shirt, feeling the soft fabric rub my skin.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I slowly started falling asleep. Half awake and half unconscious. I heard the door open and heard footsteps walking up to the bed. I then felt a hand being gently placed on my stomach, knowing instantly it was Derek, I gave a little smile and opened my eyes half way seeing him stare at me with a curious look.

"What's up?" I asked, turning slightly so I could face him properly. I felt his hand slide up my body, stopping at where my neck met my jaw and he started stroking his thumb across my cheek.

"So, that was the guy that said the kids a Werewolf?" He asked as I scooted away a little so he could lie next to me. he threw his legs up on the bed, leaning on his elbow as he looked down to me.

"Yeah, he still has a problem with pronouncing a sentence in a way that doesn't hurt someone's feelings, so don't hold it against him, okay? he's like a kid in a suit and trench-coat," I saw him give a nod and I could still feel the hand on my face, slowly stroking the skin.

"How's training the pack going?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew how a Werewolf pack worked, the Alpha, Beta, Omega thing. But I was pretty curious on how they trained.

"I have them up in pairs. Isaac against Scott, Erica against Jackson and Boyd against Peter. Stiles, Allison and Lydia are just hanging around on the porch, dong nothing," to me, he sounded a little bitter when he mention the three were doing nothing, like he wasn't happy that they were just there.

"Okay, so... Isaac?" I had no idea who was who. All I knew about them was that they jumped me the second day I was here.

"The tall curly haired blonde guy," I found him pretty timid, like he didn't know what to do so he followed people's orders instead of sucking it up and acting like a man.

"Scott?"

"Slightly shorter with dark brown hair and his jaw is slightly on the side," to me, he was sort of friendly, but was usually on guard when someone he didn't know that well was around him or the brown haired girl, Allison?

"Erica, I'm guessing is the long haired blonde girl?" I really didn't like her. She a body, but I wanted to keep as far away as possible.

"Yeah, that's her,"

"Jackson?"

"blonde with his hair spiked in the front and never listens," he seemed like he had his own head up his ass. the rich, spoilt shit head, kinda kid.

"Boyd?"

"The one with dark skin that's always hanging around with Erica," he was a really guarded kinda guy. Like he wouldn't let anyone near him except for Erica and Derek.

"And Peter, 'nuff said," I really didn't want to talk about him. He creeps me out as it is.

"Maybe when they're done training I could bring you into the pack meeting, Ya'know, so you can get to know them. You're the Alpha's mate, you should know the pack," he gave a smile, like he thought it was a good idea. It was a really good idea, don't get me wrong, but last time I met his pack, they nearly beat the hell outta me, thanks to Derek showing up at the right time.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you now that they know who you are," I gave a sigh and leaned up, kissing him and feeling him respond. I let a quiet moan sound from my throat and felt Derek put his hand on my side, gently running it around to my back.

"Thanks, and By the way, do I look good in your shirt?" I asked, leaning back a little to show the shirt. He just glanced over the shirt for a few seconds before leaning down and nipping at my collar-bone that was showing.

"You look irresistible," I heard a slight growl, feeling it vibrate through my spine. I reached my hand to the back of his head tugged a little, hearing an even more seductive growl. I dipped my head forward, Derek's hair tickling my nose as I breathed in his amazing scent. I'm no Werewolf, but I could smell him and it was intoxicating.

Suddenly, Derek stopped whatever he was doing to look towards the door.

"Looks like they're done training, do you wanna come down and meet them or do you wanna get some more rest?" I thought for a second and smiled, kissing Derek before sitting up. he did the same, helping me off of the bed when he was standing. We started walking towards the door, but Derek stopped, turning to look at me.

"You sure, Dean?" he asked like he was a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss, him and feeling him respond. We slowly and reluctantly pulled apart, Derek turning and opening the door so I could properly meet the others in the living room.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long, been pretty busy and my internet was down for a little while. now it's back and the chapter is up and posted.**


	11. Dean's First Pack Meeting

**TeenWolf – Supernatural**

**Dean's first pack meeting**

**DerekxDean**

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

He was nervous; I could tell that from a mile away. His heart was speeding up, but only by a little bit. When we past the frame of the door from my room his heart started beating quicker, telling me that he was starting to regret the idea. I stopped and turned around to face him, making him stop to stare at me. I gave a smile, moving forward to wrap my arm around his waist and kiss him, tenderly. I slowly pulled back to see him staring at me with soft eyes, like he had completely stopped thinking as soon as our lips met.

"You'll be fine," I whispered, gently running my hand across his back. He gave me a smile in response, nodding his head and silently telling me 'okay'. We began walking again, slowly making our way down the stairs to see the whole group there. Lydia sitting on Jackson's lap, Boyd leaning over the back of one of the recliners while Erica sat in the seat. Allison was cuddled up to Scott in another recliner. Isaac sat on the far edge of the sofa, next to Stiles who sat on one of the middle cushions, and of course Peter was nowhere to be found.

I walked into the room, carefully manoeuvring Dean to sit next to me on the sofa with the other two, sitting him on the outside, like Isaac. I took another look around, silently sniffing the air, no sign of Peter.

"Where's Peter?" I asked with a roughness to my tone, looking over a few of the group members before one of them spoke up.

"Last time I saw him, we were training outside. He said he had something to do, but he didn't say what," Boyd explained, moving to the side of the chair and sitting down on the arm next to Erica. I got a little more comfortable in the seat, reaching my arm up behind Dean, feeling him lean back and into me a little, hearing him realise a little sigh.

"Alright, I'll talk to him when he gets back, find out what he's up to," I replied, looking down to think over something, but Stiles's voice decided to invade.

"Maybe he decided that he wanted to leave and went," he sounded a little hopeful, like he really wanted him to gone, which he obviously did. I turned to him, seeing his hopeful smile deflate. "Okay, very doubtful,"

"So, Dean," everyone looked to Lydia, wanting to know what she was going to say. Dean actually seemed a little surprised that someone wanted to talk to him, knowing he was a hunter. I could sense, even before coming into the room that everyone was on edge that he was here.

"Y-yeah?" he hesitated, leaning forward to lean his elbows on his legs.

"Are you raising the baby here?" she asked and I knitted my brow, slightly confused. I slowly looked to Dean and he seemed just as stumped. "If you are, then you're going to need some serious redecorating," she gestured to the room and then looked at the both of us and we just stared like she grew two heads.

"I agree with Lydia, if you plan on raising the child here, we need to fix this house, child proof it, too," Allison joined in, smiling over at us. I actually felt happy. They wanted to rebuild this place so the baby would be in a safe environment. I wasn't actually expecting this.

"What'd you mean 'we'?" Jackson asked with an attitude, staring at her from where he sat.

"Well, I wanna help Derek and Dean out as much I can, meaning you're helping too, Jackson, it'll be great if everyone pitched in. I admit that I did find it a little weird that he was pregnant at first, but I'm okay with it,"

"Great. Now when the guys are out rolling around in the dirt, we can discuss colours, designs, interior, accessories, etc," she was looking between Dean and Allison. Allison seemed pretty happy, but when I looked to Dean, he just seemed confused, like he saw her grow a few heads. It made me internally laugh a little, seeing an expression like that form on his face.

"Okay, I guess," even when he answered, he seemed unsure of what he was answering to. He leaned back into me again, looking utterly stuck on what she said. I cleared my throat, deciding to change the subject and get the training pairs for tomorrow out of the way before everyone started talking.

"Boyd, you're up against Jackson Tomorrow, Erica, you're against Isaac, Scott, you're against me if Peter doesn't show up," I looked around the room, seeing no indication of anyone not being happy with the pairings. They started talking to each other, going over random stuff that'd happened, or what they thought was cool, etc. I looked down to Dean, seeing him look up after a few seconds, giving him a little smile and seeing him smile back, leaning his head on my shoulder as time was ticking by. With my free hand, I reached into my pocket, pulling out my cell-phone to see the time. 6:45pm. I flipped it closed and shoved it back into my pocket.

A scent caught my attention, Peter. I gave a sigh, seeing everyone's head turn in the direction of the door as it opened, revealing my uncle. Something was a little off about him. He had another scent floating around him, mostly on him, Chris Argent. And then Scott spoke up with a little wariness to his tone.

"Peter, why do you smell of Allison's dad?" Allison's eyes went wide at the mention of her dad and Peter in the same sentence. I was staring at my uncle, knowing what he did. He really couldn't stay away from that hunter.

"Well, Scott. It's called scenting your mate. You do it all the time," he said emotionlessly with a blunt attitude, glancing between Scott and Allison as he walked further into the room. My eyebrows knitted in a cautious way when Peter closely watched Dean as he walked past to go behind the chair to the next room. Dean didn't seem bothered by him now, like they were okay with each other. It didn't seem right. A growl quietly sounded in my throat and everything seemed to get quiet. I could sense everyone's gaze on me.

"Don't worry, Derek. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to the backroom," Peter said with an amused attitude. I slightly opened my lips, showing my Wolf fangs as the growl got a little louder. This told 'everyone' that I wasn't messing around when it came to Dean.

He gave a final smile as he turned around and walked through the threshold to the next room. I closed my mouth so the growl was just a rumble and I looked to the group, giving a sigh before ordering.

"Everyone's here after school, go!" as soon as I said 'go', everyone stood up, the two girls giving Dean a wave and smile before going through the front door. Once the whole group had left Dean gave an exhausted sigh, slumping into my side and closing his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" I questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"M'good, just tired," he mumbled into my shirt. Speaking of which, he was still wearing my long sleeved shirt. I had to admit that he seemed... cuter? More attractive? In my clothes. They were baggy on him; making him seem a little smaller than his actual size. Even though he's just on the line of average height, he still seemed small.

"I don't like being this tired all the time!" he said gruffly.

"You're always tired because the child's taking most of your energy to grow, and it's growing faster because it's half Werewolf," I explained with a smirk. He did seem really attractive wearing my shirt, and the face he makes when he's just about to fall asleep makes him look even more appealing.

"Just thought of somethin'. What're we gonna name it?" he muffled between my shoulder and chest.

"Depends on if it's a girl or boy," I mentioned, reaching my arm around the upper part of his back and pulling him into a comfortable hug-like position.

"If it's a girl I'd like to call her... Laura," my head snapped around with a surprised expression.

"... How'd you know about Laura?" I asked nervously.

"He mentioned it before. He told me what happened to her," he mumbled, slowly sitting up to look at me. I couldn't get the surprised expression from my face. If it was a girl, he'd name her after my sister? I saw a smile pull at his mouth. "Are you okay with naming the kid Laura if it's a girl?"

I opened and closed my mouth, making word shapes, but nothing came out so I closed my mouth and nodded.

"Okay, so we got a girl's name, now what about a boy's name?" I blinked a few times, and then it came to me. I've occasionally heard dean call for his dad in his nightmares, sometimes he'd called his dad, John.

"Could name him John," I said with a raspy voice. I was still thinking about the baby being named Laura.

It was his turn to look taken back by an answer, and he seemed completely surprised by my response.

"My dad?" I gave a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, if it's a girl, then it's Laura and if it's a boy, we call him John. Deal?" the faces he was making told me he didn't know whether to smile or cry. He was shifting between a smile and teary eyes. He finally settled on a smile and looked me dead in the eye.

"Dude, I really love you!" he leaned up, connecting our lips with a slow, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, focusing my senses on feeling, and what I was feeling was Dean's heat altering the temperature of the room and me.

'_This man, my mate... is an absolutely amazing!_'


End file.
